Friday Nights
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Remus and Sirius go out drinking with friends and end up having some fun in the club. Warnings: Smut


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1276

Title: Friday Nights

Note: Remus/Sirius smut for writeaholics challenge. No VoldyAU

Challenge: Write a story with a plot (!) only with sex scenes, at least three, short exposition paragraphs allowed. Aesthetic by ninja2000

Possible or impossible?

Warnings: Smut

Beta: Aya

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 2: Brewing & Distilling: Tools of the Trade: Task #4 - Pot Still: Write about getting drunk.

Fortnightly:

From The Heart: HOUSE PARTY: Write about a party.

* * *

It was a Friday night, and Remus just knew his boyfriend would want to go out partying till dawn. It had not gotten better, and they were both turning twenty five this year.

So when he got home, he changed into some Muggle jeans and a blue shirt, and added his leather boots. He heard his boyfriend as soon as the door swung open.

"Moony! Come on!" he yelled from the lounge.

"Don't you want to get changed?" Remus asked, peering at him out the bedroom door.

"I like your outfit." Sirius grinned, advancing on him like he was stalking his prey.

"I thought you were in a hurry," Remus teased.

"I'm sure we can make some time," Sirius replied before his mouth covered Remus's and all protests disappeared from his thoughts.

"Well, you certainly need to change," Remus said, pretending to look at Sirius's outfit. Under the guise of Sirius needing to change Remus walked over to his boyfriend, dropping first his cloak, and then his robes, to their bedroom floor.

Remus stepped back, admiring his boyfriend, and hummed with appreciation. His own body fought against his tight jeans. Remus undid the button to release the pressure building in his cock, and then teasingly went down onto his knees and pulling Sirius's hips closer to his waiting mouth.

It didn't take much more than a passionate make out session for Sirius to be hard, and watching his cock slip in between Remus's lips made him moan out in pleasure. Remus held onto Sirius's hips while Sirius thrust into his mouth, reaching his climax, he grabbed the back of Remus's hair and shouted, "Remus!"

"Do you need a hand?" Sirius teased as he cleaned himself up, pointing at the bulge in Remus's pants.

"I'm fine." Remus grinned. "We are an hour late, you know."

"Oh shit! You handsome bugger!" Sirius complained, fumbling for a shirt and some black pants.

* * *

The Marauders were sitting around a table, drinking shots of tequila and watching other people grinding on the club dance-floor.

Remus didn't enjoy dancing, but he couldn't think of better foreplay then seeing his lover grinding against him, or sometimes even random strangers. He felt a thrill of delight knowing Sirius was his, and only his.

"Remus, come," Sirius said, holding a hand to pull him up from the table.

"Not now, I'll stay here with Lily," he said, nodding to his female friend. She smirked, and he suspected she knew why he was doing it. Sirius was very dramatic, and he loved attention, so by Remus denying him a dance, he would cause a fuss and go grind against someone just to get his way.

"I know what you're up to," Lily practically shouted in his ear over the music, and Remus just grinned and downed another shot of tequila.

Remus watched Sirius moving over to the dance floor and finding the most attractive man there. Remus laughed; the target was James this time. James disregarded it as good fun, and Sirius purposefully went and grinded his sculpted ass against James' front. Lily starting to get jealous, and the look on her face convinced Remus he needed to go get his boyfriend before Lily smacked him.

The rounds of tequila and other shots were still going strong, and Remus felt the buzz of the alcohol as he put his hands around Sirius's waist, pulling him away from James, who hardly seemed to notice what was happening.

"Come here, you tease," Remus screamed over the music, and kissed Sirius right on the dancefloor. He could taste the tequila on his lips, and pulled him flush against his body, Remus had been enjoying watching his boyfriend's suggestive moves. The rush of adrenaline went through him as he watched the flashing coloured lights.

"Mmmmm," Sirius moaned into his mouth, and Remus let himself be led into a corner, and the two of them continued to make out passionately. Remus was pushed against the wall, and Sirius's body was covering him completely. The corner was dark enough in the busy bar for so that nobody noticed the two men rutting against each other, eager for release. Sirius grinned and whispered in his ear.

"Shall I help you out, Moony?"

Remus let out a haggard breath, moving his hips in reply.

"Okay, okay, love," Sirius said. "I got you babe." He undid the button on Remus's jeans, letting his hardened self spring free from the confines. He then proceeded to pump his cock until he needed to swallow Remus's moaning into his own mouth. Remus was so excited he couldn't keep himself quiet, and they were lucky the loud music was filling the entire small bar.

Once Remus reached his orgasm, Sirius looked around the Muggle bar, quickly doing a spell to clean them up, and since Remus was spent, he helped close him back up. Remus leaned against Sirius, content to just stay there forever.

"Come on, let's get in one more dance," Sirius insisted and Remus gave him a dirty look. He wanted nothing more than to go home, ravish his boyfriend, and then fall asleep spooning him.

"One more," Remus relented and felt himself being pulled back to the dance floor. He danced with them, feeling above the clouds, not in this dark place with pulsing lights.

It didn't take long for Remus to be done for the night, and he told their friends they were going home. It was well past midnight, and the two of them half-stumbled into the alleyway behind the bar. Remus held onto Sirius's shoulder and the two men Apparated straight into their bedroom.

"Shall we?" Sirius grinned at him.

"You're insatiable," Remus joked.

"Only because you're so damn fine, Moony," Sirius replied, starting to undress himself slowly, making sure Remus was enjoying the show.

"Padfoot," Remus replied. "You sure know how to make a man feel wanted."

Sirius bowed dramatically, and Remus couldn't help but laugh at watching his naked boyfriend bowing in front of him.

"Come here," he commanded, pulling up the naked man and kissing him softly. The passionate kissing slowly built up inside them again, and Remus noticed that he was being undressed.

"Can't sleep in these anyway," Sirius whispered, pulling down his jeans.

"That's true." Remus grinned, pausing his kisses to let the man undress him. Then he laid down on the bed, naked, and gave Sirius his best bedroom eyes.

Sirius moaned and Remus knew he was being appreciated. Sirius moved over his body, wrapping a hand around Remus's long length and pumping it to full mass. Sirius bent over Remus to put the cock into his mouth, sucking it and lubricating it with his spit. Sirius had always been a top from the bottom, and Remus grinned as he watched him with lustful eyes.

Sirius then moved to hover over his lover, keeping his eyes on Remus as he moved his ass down to swallow Remus's cock. Both men groaned at the sensation of being completed in such a way, and Sirius started moving up and down, and Remus's hand found its way to Sirius's cock, pumping in time with his movements, the closer Remus got, the more he sped up until his ass clenched around Sirius's length, triggering Remus's orgasm. This pushed Sirius over the edge as well. Sirius's come was all over Remus's bare chest, and they cleaned up with a quick spell.

Sirius kissed Remus on the cheek, and then moved to position himself in front of Remus, and Remus smiled, holding his lover close to his chest and drifting off into a blissful slumber at around three AM on a Saturday morning.


End file.
